


Enorace Omegaverse Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Actually when’s he he not cute, Alpha Enoch, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, Cute Horace, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Omega Horace, Possessive Enoch, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some oneshots





	Enorace Omegaverse Oneshots

Enoch rolled his eyes as he watched Horace bustle around, collecting blankets and other cozy material. His omega was, well, being an omega. 

He knew the drill, Horace was going to steal all the warm things from him, and leave him with the ones that are “too ugly for his nest.”  
Was it annoying that for the next week he wasn’t going to have any nice sweaters? Yes. But he would do anything for his omega, even if it meant giving up his blankets, and sweaters, and pillows.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Horace was curled up on the couch, watching the snow fall. He shuddered, it was going to be so cold. He jumped when his alpha, Enoch, laid a hand on his shoulder. The older boy handed his omega a mug of hot cocoa and sat down next to him. 

Enoch knew that winter made Horace nervous. Everything was dead and cold. The idea of slowly freezing to death terrified the omega. He glanced at the blonde, his cheeks rosy from the warmth of the chocolate he met Enoch’s gaze and put his drink aside. Horace moved closer to Enoch, snuggling up to him. 

He nuzzled his neck and inhaled his soothing scent. His alpha smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer until Horace’s head was resting on his chest. The warmth and sweet smell of his omega lulled Enoch to sleep. Horace drifting of soon after.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Horace looked at himself in the mirror, blushing. He had on probably the skimpiest clothes he had ever worn. Were they even considered clothes? Because it wasn’t leaving much to the imagination. The small skirt barely covered his ass, a red ribbon wrapped around his chest and the only thing that was clothed in a semi dignified manner were his legs, with white, thigh high stockings.

Emma was wheezing when Horace turned around in his new outfit. He crossed his arms and pouted. 

“I’m sure Enoch will love it” she said, waggling her eyebrows. Horace blushed harder and covered his face with his hands. 

“Stoooop” he moaned. 

The older girl giggled and pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. 

Horace pulled up the stockings that had started sliding down his legs. He hesitated before knocking on the basement door, feeling very shy. He took a breath and got it over with. The door swung open with a creak, and Enoch peaked out, his eyes widened when he saw what Horace was wearing. His eyes trailed up the blond boy’s body, a grin on his face when he met his gaze. Enoch grabbed him an closed the door behind them. 

Horace found himself bent over Enoch’s work table, his behind completely exposed. The necromancer pulled his panties out of the way, and pushed a finger into him. Horace gasped as he inserted another one and started to scissor him. Once Enoch decided Horace was loose enough, he pushed himself into the dreamer. He roughly fucked Horace, and came inside on him. He smacked his bottom and cleaned both of them off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Horace swallowed hard when Enoch showed him the collar he got him. It was beautiful, a band of silver, embedded with sparkly gems. The name tag had his name, of course, but also had “Property of Enoch O’Conner” engraved on the back. 

He traced the lettering and looked at Enoch, who was holding a key. The collar would seal their bond as alpha and omega, Horace was dizzy with excitement, he handed the collar back and moved closer. He shivered when he felt the cold metal on his neck, and heard the click of the key. He flung his arms around Enoch’s neck and kissed him deeply, sighing into the kiss. He finally had a purpose, and someone who loved him

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how everyone feels about omega mpreg, so if anyone was something to say, please comment.


End file.
